


A Boy Called Demon

by rikuai12



Series: Country of Heaven - Genesis [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Elves, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Mihawk adopts Zoro, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orcs, Slavery, Young Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuai12/pseuds/rikuai12
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Zoro was a slave. The lowest of the low desired for his strong magical abilities, but easily discarded due to his rebellious spirit. When he finally escapes his captors with a strange little boy named Luffy, he is thrown into the unfamiliar world of the elves, where he catches the eye of the Lord of the city.
Series: Country of Heaven - Genesis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Boy Called Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back a bit sooner than expected! Turns out, I have a bit more down-time than I originally thought XD Anyway, this is Part 2 of my series, Country of Heaven - Genesis. If you haven't read Part 1, I recommend that you check it out ;) Otherwise, you may be a bit confused. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy it and are staying safe out there <3

For as long as he could remember, Zoro had been enslaved.

His first memory was of someone roughly grabbing his cheeks, examining his value through the bars of a cage. He was told that his mother 'surrendered' him, leaving him with his name and nothing else. Zoro had long since lost count of how many 'masters' he'd had, but it was a lot. They'd discover his magic proficiency and pay large sums for him, only to sell him to someone else a few months later after getting tired of his 'rebellion'.

Even though he'd never known anything else, Zoro often dreamed of freedom. Perhaps the desire had sprung up from witnessing other kids his age skipping through town without a care in the world, while he was trapped by shackles and led around like a dog.

Eventually, Zoro learned to hide his magic. There was often a discrepancy of information passed from master to master, giving him the opportunity to escape.

When he was sold to a traveling caravan, he saw his opportunity. The slave traders had to manage quite a few children and had no idea he was hiding magical abilities. This was his chance! Though a wrench was thrown into his plan when a particularly loud boy was placed in the same storage area as he was.

Luffy, as he discovered the kid was called, was a few years younger than him and obviously terrified. He was a bit of a crybaby, but Zoro couldn't just leave him behind. It was strange…he'd never connected with other children his age before, and yet Luffy called him his friend just seconds after being introduced.

What a weird kid.

Unfortunately, their escape didn't go as planned…

* * *

_"You brats are more trouble than you're worth." One of their pursuers snarled, allowing his dog within a few feet of them, "Come quietly, and we won't punish ya."_

_"Like hell!" Zoro replied, slowly backing them towards the cliff they were currently trapped on, "We're not slaves!"_

_"Really? The money we already received says otherwise." The second, beefy man sneered before spitting on the ground, "Now come on, we don't have all day! Unless you'd like to be punished?"_

_"Z-Zoro." Luffy whimpered when his foot almost slid off the edge, "I-I-I can't go any farther and-"_

_"It's okay." Zoro whispered, making the little raven-haired kid look up and sniffle, "Luffy…do you trust me?"_

_"Mhm." The little boy affirmed, trembling as he did so._

_"Listen, just down the wider river is the dock, I'm sure of it. If we can just get there-"_

_"I can't swim!" Luffy interrupted, burying his face in Zoro's smelly shirt, "Z-Zoro I'm scared-"_

_"You idiots gonna jump?" The first man said with a dark smirk, "Don't bother, you'll be dead in a few minutes in that freezing water. Trust me." Zoro ignored the bad guy's comment and continued his conversation with Luffy._

_"We can do this! It's just a little water, we'll be f-" Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to shake, almost sending them over the edge. Their pursuers swiftly lost their balance and the dogs ran off in terror. Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's torso as they backpedaled away from the weird thing forming in the air not far from the tumbling water._

_It almost looked like a ring of fire and gave off intense warmth._

_"An Elemental Serenade…" Zoro mumbled, staring down at the strange ring._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's hard to explain but it's basically a portal." He continued, a smirk appearing on his face, "Our way out."_

_"Don't even think about it brats!" The first man yelled, scrambling towards them. Luffy yelped when Zoro rushed forward, sprinting towards the cliff._

_"Hold on!"_

* * *

Zoro woke face down in a dank alleyway, his mouth bloody and full of putrid tasting water. He coughed and spat out as much as he could, holding his head with a groan. It took a few moments for his head to stop spinning and the memories to come flooding back.

That's right…he and Luffy had jumped into an Elemental Serenade.

Zoro slowly sat up and looked around for the other boy, only to discover he was completely alone. He'd been told about Serenades from a fellow slave a few years earlier. He knew the risks…but had he just gotten little Luffy killed?

'No…I'm sure he's fine.' Zoro affirmed, standing up on shaky legs, 'He wouldn't die so easily.'

From what he understood of fairy circles, it was extremely lucky to survive entering one and it would spit you out _somewhere_ in the world, occasionally the middle of the ocean or high up in the atmosphere. Thankfully, he'd landed on the ground, though he'd definitely been dropped from fairly high up if his split lip and bruised face was any indication.

'I need to figure out where I am…' The nine-year old decided, making his way towards the sound of voices. It appeared that he was in a city, but which one? There were so many scattered across the continent. The good news was that cities meant people, usually _humans._ He couldn't imagine being dropped in the middle of the Beast Lands. If that happened, his chance of survival would drop to pretty much zero.

However, when he peeked around the corner of the alley, his high hopes plummeted. At first glance, the people that wandered around the marketplace were human, but Zoro knew better. They were tall, slender, unnervingly beautiful, and had pointed ears.

He'd been deposited in the middle of an elven city.

Swallowing hard, Zoro took a few steps back into the alley, his heart beating erratically. Though his knowledge of elves was limited, he knew that they definitely weren't human and probably wouldn't be too pleased to see him. He also knew that they were known for their high amount of magic and racial pride.

They were very proud of their culture and history.

Zoro rushed back into the alley, feeling more at ease in the dark. If he could just figure out where the city was…maybe he could make his way back into human territory.

'I'll also need food.' He mused, clutching his growling stomach, '…but how? I don't have any money.'

Suddenly, something in the dumpster along the opposite brick wall caught his eye. It was…a hilt? Zoro tilted his head slightly and approached the strange thing, reaching up and grabbing it with his filthy hands. He almost dropped it when it was fully removed from the bin, its weight surprising him.

When he finally got a good look at it, his eyes widened.

It was a _sword_ and a pretty one at that. Though it was covered in grime from being in the trash, Zoro could tell that it was nice and well-made. Maybe…just maybe…

He smirked and dug around for the sword's sheath.

'I'll survive, no matter what!'

* * *

Dracule Mihawk sighed as one of his subjects brought yet another trivial complaint to him. This time, it was a local musician disturbing a painter's 'artistic talents'. Being the Lord of a city could be quite drab.

His golden eyes swept over to his beloved weapon that rested against his throne. It had been so long since he'd gotten to use it properly. Ever since Akagami left the continent, no one could challenge him…and Mihawk was swiftly growing bored.

 _Yoru_ yearned for a challenge.

"M-My Lord?" The other elf questioned, peering up at him nervously. Mihawk sighed.

"I suggest you attempt to speak with the offender first before getting me involved. Next." The commoner bowed and scurried out, allowing the next (and thankfully last) elf to enter. Mihawk recognized this one as a frequent complainer. He wondered what it could be this time…perhaps the children were playing too close to his store front?

"Speak." He commanded, causing the squat elf to bow deeply.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, my Lord, but I have a problem."

'As always…' Mihawk thought with a sigh, motioning for the elf to continue.

"A thief has begun stealing from my store!" The elf explained, "He has also hit almost all the stalls in the market, and we simply cannot catch him!" Mihawk rolled his eyes.

"Have you reported this to the guards?"

"We all have, my Lord, but even _they_ cannot pin him down. He is like a slippery eel!" The elf took a breath before continuing, "Sir…I have seen the thief, he is a human child."

Mihawk looked up at that, honestly surprised. Kuraigana wasn't incredibly far from the human realm but humans hardly ever ventured into his city without his knowledge.

"Separated from his parents perhaps?" He questioned, probing for more information on the mysterious boy. The elf shrugged.

"I'm afraid we don't know, my Lord. It's as if he appeared out of nowhere and…well, he's quite strong for his age. His magic is immense and the sword-"

"Sword?" Mihawk interrupted, leaning forward on his knees, "This human child uses a sword?" The elf nodded, shuffling nervously under his stare.

"Y-Yes, though he's not particularly skilled with it."

Mihawk hummed and leaned back in his chair. Finally, something interesting to grace the ever peaceful walls of his city.

* * *

Zoro smirked as he peeked around the corner, eyeing his target. After being in the ridiculously large elven city for almost a month, he felt fairly confident about his ability to provide for himself. He'd tried to leave of course but couldn't seem to find the exit…or any gate for that matter.

He was fairly certain they were charmed with magic to keep people away or maybe they just _moved_. Either way, Zoro had become quite good at stealing.

When the shopkeeper turned his back, he rushed forward and grabbed a handful of apples.

"Oi, stop right there!" The elf yelled, calling after him. Zoro huffed in annoyance that his target had started speaking to him in the common tongue. That meant they'd realized he was human. Zoro had hoped his long, matted hair would protect his identify for a while…but no such luck.

When he turned the corner, Zoro was met with two guards holding spears.

"Give yourself up, boy, there's nowhere to go."

Zoro smirked and bit into one of his apples.

"That's what you think." He allowed his magic to flare up, darkening the street and making the guards look around warily. Once his magic was strong enough, Zoro forced it to flow into his new sword. It was a pretty clumsy technique, but it was effective and would allow him to strengthen his signature slash attack. "Now, get out of my way!"

He let the attack loose while cradling the apples in his opposing arm. Zoro was pleased to see the guards step out of the way (he didn't really want to hurt anyone) but was surprised when someone stepped forward, brushing off his attack like it was nothing with what was possibly the smallest dagger in existence.

Zoro was so shocked, he almost dropped his sword.

When his magic wore off and the sunlight returned, he got a good look at the newcomer. The elf was well-groomed with dark hair, a long regal robe, and the most piercing, golden eyes he'd ever seen. Who was this guy!?

* * *

Mihawk examined the young human in front of him. He couldn't be more than ten years of age and was absolutely filthy. His hair was so matted and covered in muck that it was impossible to tell the color…and the _stench_. It was clear this boy had been living on the streets for a while now, but how had he gotten here in the first place?

"That was quite the attack, little one." He said, putting away his dagger, "You have an impressive amount of magic." The child bristled, raising his sword slightly. Mihawk resisted the urge to sigh at the abyssal form the boy used. It was clear he hadn't been trained in the art of swordsmanship.

"S-So what! It's my magic, _mine_!"

Mihawk was taken aback by the hostility in the child's tone. He was frightened, of course, but there was something else there.

"Yes, it is yours…though it is incredibly unrefined. Have you received no training?" The boy actually _growled_ at him like a wild animal and his magic flared up, covering his arms in darkness.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

Mihawk frowned when the boy's eyes flashed red (though it was difficult to get a good luck at them through his untamed locks of hair. It was clear that this boy was dangerous and if he didn't learn to control his magic, people could be hurt.

"What should we do, my Lord?" One of his guards questioned, fingering his lance. Mihawk waved them off and approached the still snarling child.

"S-Stay away from me…STAY AWAY!" The boy yelled, releasing a wave of darkness. Mihawk swiftly blocked it with his own magic, calling on reserves he'd stored in Yoru. The human's magic had weight to it and felt surprisingly powerful. Deciding it was time to end it, Mihawk rushed forward, grabbed the boy, and hit him on the back of the neck, rendering him limp in seconds.

Almost immediately, the magic dissipated and the spectators breathed a sigh of relief. Mihawk hefted the grimy child into his arms, concerned with his weight and amount of injuries along his arms. Who knew what his clothes were hiding…

"My Lord, if it pleases you, we will take him to the dungeons-"

"No." Mihawk decided, still feeling pulses of magic from the unconscious boy, "He comes with me. Send for a doctor immediately."

"…a-as you wish, Sir."

Yes…there was something unique about this human and he wasn't about to let him rot in the dungeon.

* * *

When Zoro awake, he was lying on possibly the softest thing he'd ever felt. He blinked, confused as to where he was. How…had he gotten here?

The room was very ornate with big windows, tasseled curtains, and a four-poster bed that was currently supporting his body. Zoro sat up with a gasp, clutching at the soft sheets. He'd been on the street…but then that guy had-

He bit his lip, immensely frustrated with his own weakness. How could he be defeated so easily?

It was then that Zoro noticed someone had changed his clothes. Instead of the thread-bare clothing he was used to, he was dressed in soft beige capris and a flowy white shirt that gave off a _noble_ air to it. The boy scrambled out of bed and looked down his shirt, frightened to find bandages around his chest, belly, and arms.

Zoro was tempted to try the door, but stopped when he passed a large, floor-length mirror. His eyes widened at his appearance. Not only had his captors changed his clothes, they'd also cleaned him up and cut his hair.

He ran a tentative hand over his short, green locks. It'd been so long since he'd seen his natural color…

Honestly, Zoro felt a bit vulnerable. His hair had served as a sort of barrier to the world, and now it was gone.

"I see you're awake."

Zoro whirled around at the voice. Unsurprisingly, it was the dark-haired elf from before, though he'd foregone the robe for a simpler outfit of black slacks and a ruffly shirt. A glass of something was in his hands.

"Let me go!" He snapped, doing his best to appear unfazed by the man's sudden appearance. The elf simply took a sip of his drink and examined him with those scary eyes of his.

"I cannot do that. If I release you, I have no doubt that you will continue to terrorize my subjects." Zoro growled, suddenly even more wary of the elf. So…he was the Lord of this city? "What is your name, human?"

"You first." He found himself demanding, drawing a slight smirk onto the elf's face.

"I am Dracule Mihawk, Lord of Kuraigana. And you are?"

"Zoro." He finally replied, clenching his fist tightly, "Just Zoro."

"No family name?" The elf Lord questioned, swirling the liquid in his glass around.

"Don't have one."

"A name or a family?"

 _"Both."_ Zoro spit, not liking how the elf, Mihawk, was probing. He didn't need to know about his personal life. The stranger hummed and gently placed his drink on the windowsill. Zoro's eyes widened when he pulled out _his_ sword, though he almost didn't recognize it with how clean it was.

The hilt was pure white and it looked like the blade had been sharpened.

"Where did you find this?" Mihawk asked, eyeing him carefully.

"In the trash." Zoro answered honestly, wanting very much to hold the blade again. Even though he had no idea how to use it properly, it just felt _right_ in his hands.

Mihawk closed his eyes briefly and put the sword on his belt.

"Such a beautiful weapon should not be in the hands of one so inexperienced."

"Wha-" Zoro stuttered, suddenly feeling very angry, "You can't do that! She's mine!"

"She?" Mihawk muttered, golden eyes meeting his once again. Zoro resisted the instinctive desire to look away, meeting the elf's gaze head-on. "How do you know this sword is a 'she'?"

"I just…do." Zoro replied curtly, his magic becoming agitated with his own frustration. Mihawk, strangely enough, smiled at that (though it disappeared as soon as it formed). The elf walked to the door and opened it, motioning with his head for Zoro to follow.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Zoro followed the elf Lord through what had to be the palace, looking around at everything with big eyes. He'd never been in such a nice place before. Some of his old masters had lived in nice houses, but _this_ was in a completely different league.

There were water elements and fountains everywhere, creating the calming sound of rain whenever you stepped out onto a balcony or into the courtyard. Zoro eyed anyone they passed warily despite the fact that they completely ignored him for the most part. The elves would greet and bow to Mihawk, then keep going.

Eventually, they stepped into what looked to be a dining hall of some sort, where an assortment of food and drink had been placed on a long wooden table. Zoro was ashamed of the drool that formed in his mouth and the loud grumbling of his stomach. It all looked _delicious._

"I imagine you're hungry, hmmm?" Mihawk said, glancing down at him, "Go on, help yourself."

Zoro swallowed hard and, against his better judgment, rushed forward to get a better look at the display. There was meat, vegetables, fruit trays, and even dessert!

"I-I…can have this?"

"Yes, I had the chefs prepare it for you."

Even though he was still afraid and did not trust Mihawk one bit, how could he say no to such an incredible presentation of food? Zoro all but inhaled the sustenance, not caring how messy he was. He'd never had a meal like this.

'I bet Luffy would like this…' Zoro found himself thinking, surprising himself. He hadn't thought about the boy in a long time but, somehow, the picture of him being a big eater (despite his miniscule size) seemed to fit.

"Tell me about yourself, little one." Mihawk asked, having at some point during his rushed meal sat down across from him at the massive table, "It's not often that humans wander into the city."

"Where am I, anyway?" Zoro asked with a mouth full of salad, prompting the elf to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't know? This is Kuraigana, the City of Water."

Zoro hummed, trying to think back to his brief exposure to maps. Did that mean he was close or far away from the human realm?

"Never heard of it."

"That is odd for a human…" The elf stated, making Zoro's glare intensify. "But regardless, I am more interested in how you came to be here. According to my subjects, you simply appeared out of nowhere."

After taking a few more bites of a fruity dessert, Zoro found himself spilling everything. He figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to tell Mihawk how he came to be in his city (though he did his best to omit the parts about him being an escaped slave).

"A Serenade, you say?" Mihawk muttered, stroking his chin in thought, "How intriguing…but the other boy is still missing?"

"Yeah…hopefully he's not dead." Zoro answered before taking a long gulp of water, "I haven't been able to find him anywhere so I guess he got sent somewhere else."

"Perhaps." The elf replied, golden eyes watching him closely as he neared his limit. After years of surviving on almost nothing, he couldn't eat as much as he wanted to. "Tell me, _Zoro_ , how long have you been a slave?"

Zoro froze at that, mid-bite. He'd been careful not to say anything about that…so how did he know!? The boy immediately stepped away from the table, prepared to run. Mihawk just tracked him calmly, not moving from his chair.

"H-How do you-"

"The scars around your ankles are quite telling."

The boy gulped, suddenly recalling the rings that had formed around his lower leg after being chained and dragged for so long. Thankfully, the slave caravan he'd escaped from hadn't thought to re-chain him, but the scars remained, nonetheless.

"There is no need to be afraid." Mihawk continued, "I have no intention of returning you to your old masters. Here in the elven realm, we do not practice such a despicable act."

"Y-You don't?" He stuttered, trembling slightly when the elf finally stood and approached him, the white sword still hanging from his belt. Mihawk shook his head and knelt before Zoro, removing the weapon with one smooth movement.

"No, we don't. In fact, I'd like to make you an offer…if you're up for it."

Zoro blinked at the elf in confusion when he handed the sword back to him.

"What kind of offer?"

"You have an affinity for swordsmanship and have the potential to be a great mage." Mihawk stated, causing Zoro to hold the sword closer to his body. "Stay here, and I will train you to both control your magic and how to use a sword _properly."_

Zoro's thoughts were swirling a mile a minute at the presented offer. This elf wanted to _train_ him? But…he had to get home and…

No. He didn't have a home. There was nothing left for him with the humans, only enslavement.

'Maybe, just maybe…' He mused, clutching the beautiful weapon against his chest (feeling it thrum slightly), 'This is my chance to be something more.' And, if he became strong enough, maybe he could travel the world and search for Luffy. His first and only friend.

"Okay, let's do it." Zoro replied, smirking up at Mihawk, "But I'm gonna beat you someday, old man." The elf returned his grin and stood to his feet.

"I can't wait to see you try."

* * *

**Seven years later…**

Zoro, now sixteen years old, spent his mornings meditating in the garden. The broad teenager inhaled deeply, attempting to focus his thoughts like Mihawk had taught him.

So much had changed since he'd been brought to the palace.

First of all, the elf Lord had announced his 'adoption' the day after he'd accepted Mihawk's offer. Naturally, most of the common elves were unsure what to think, and Zoro himself was a mess of emotions, but eventually, he accepted it. Mihawk, legally his father, refused to coddle him and was strict in many ways…but never cruel.

He learned that as prince (which took some getting used to) he could explore any part of the castle he chose. Zoro was not constrained by chains anymore. He could eat whenever he wanted, train in any location he desired, and, best of all, he had his own room.

Zoro also had the authority to command the guards and had been given some responsibilities regarding management of the city when he turned fourteen (as soon as he mastered reading and writing both Elvish and the common tongue).

All-in-all, his life had changed for the better.

Mihawk continuously trained him in swordsmanship and even the 'mannerisms' of a noble. Though Zoro hated those lessons, he knew they would come in handy when he tried to join a guild in the future. Anyone with magic could apply for a guild once they turned eighteen, and Zoro desperately wanted to join one. It was considered the pinnacle of all magical careers and would prove that greatness could spring from anything, even a slave.

'A slave turned royal.' Zoro mused, losing his concentration for a split second. Most of the guilds would have no idea of his past, which was fine by him. He didn't need reassurance from anyone. Of course, it would be interesting to see how they would treat him, considering his current status.

_"You'll never amount to anything, **Demon**."_

Zoro lip curled into a slight snarl at the memory. Why did it always come back to haunt him no matter how many years passed?

* * *

_Five-year old Zoro cried out when his 'master' hit him across the face, sending his small, grimy body sliding across the tile floor of the lavish house._

_"How dare you show such disgusting and evil magic to my guests!" The fat man spit, practically foaming at the mouth with rage. For his part, Zoro was confused. His master ordered him to entertain the people with his magic, so he had. It wasn't his fault they'd all run in terror._

_Besides, it wasn't like anyone had ever taught him how to control his magic-_

_Zoro curled in on himself when his master kicked him in the gut, knocking the air out of him._

_"Stupid slave…can't even follow simple directions."_

_"What do you expect, Father?" The master's snooty son put in, smirking down at Zoro. The boy wasn't that much older than him but acted as if he owned the world. "Worthless trash like him are barely worth their weight in gold. I think we should get rid of him and get another slave…one who's not quite as dense."_

_"You're right, we should get rid of him." The fat man affirmed, making Zoro bit his lip. He was being thrown away again. "But not because he's stupid, all slaves are stupid, son. No, demons don't belong in this world." Suddenly, the noble boy's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers._

_"That's it, Father! Let's change his name to something more…appropriate. Let's call him **Demon**."_

_While the nobles laughed and chortled at the re-naming, Zoro just laid on the floor and attempted to find solace within himself. To think…it was so easy to lose your identity. All he had was his name, 'Zoro', but now, even that was taken away from him. He grit his teeth when the bratty child lifted his face up by his scraggly hair._

_"You'll never amount to anything, **Demon**. Be grateful Daddy is letting you live with that horrible magic of yours."_

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes, the bad memories efficiently ending his meditation session. After that moment, all his masters called him 'Demon', having received his ownership papers with the new name on it. It had been a massive blow to his confidence and almost crushed his spirit. For him, it was bad enough to not have a family name…but they tried to take his first name.

And yet, for whatever reason, he never forgot that he was 'Zoro'. It was all he had.

Zoro huffed and stood to his feet, moving Wado Ichimonji from his shoulder to his hip. The white-hilted sword went everywhere with him along with his other two: Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui. After years of training under Mihawk, he'd developed a three-sword style unique to him using swords that seemed to find him on missions regardless of where he went.

He came across Sandai Kitetsu in a cave not far from the edge of the Beast Lands. It called to him with its dark-aura and synchronized with his magic quickly.

Shusui was a gift from a traveling warrior he challenged. Upon his defeat, Zoro took the sword and swore to use it wisely.

After a few minutes of walking, Zoro looked around in confusion. He'd been trying to reach the kitchen for a post-medication snack…but where was it?

"Lost again?" A female voice teased, making Zoro frown.

"No…it must've moved or something." The elf behind him scoffed, throwing around her pig-tails. Perona was a strange girl, always giving him a hard time. She'd been living in the palace for a long time as a shaman of sorts (if elves had shamans). Zoro wasn't sure why Mihawk let her stay…it wasn't like they had need of someone to commune with spirits very often. "What do you want?"

"Mihawk wants to see you. Come on, you'd better follow me or you'll end up in the chimney again."

Zoro straightened his swords and followed Perona (making sure to roll his eyes). She was like an annoying little sister who always bugged him. But…he supposed it was nice to have a sibling. Sometimes.

They found Mihawk in the lounge. The elf Lord was leaning against his desk and appeared to be deeply engrossed in reading a letter.

"Thank you, Perona…you may leave."

The girl whispered about how 'ungrateful' he was but left nonetheless. Zoro, curious what was going on, approached his adoptive father, eyeing the stained and rather old looking paper.

"We will be receiving visitors in a few days." Mihawk explained, finally looking up from the letter, "An old friend I haven't seen for many years. I believe you may be able to learn something from him as his magic comes from the same realm as yours."

Zoro straightened at that, immediately interested. From their research (and often destructive practice sessions) they'd discovered that his magic was ancient and stemmed from the demonic realm. Even now, though he'd improved significantly, it often wouldn't listen to him. That was part of the reason Zoro couldn't inherit the great blade Enma, which he had such a connection with.

Like the other swords in his possession, Enma seemed to fall right into his lap during an exhibition into the mountain to their North. They'd received a commission from a guild to assist them in purging a dark power said to be gathered there. It turned out that the problem was a cursed-sword, one that had originally belonged to the great warrior, Oden, who'd long since passed, and was buried in his homeland on a completely different continent.

Zoro had felt Enma calling to him, but Mihawk forbid him from using it until he learned to control his magic and properly manage the sword. His first attempt to use it had carved a section of the palace clean off, effectively destroying the entire section of the building.

It took forever to re-build.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Charlotte Katakuri." Mihawk continued, tossing the letter on his desk, "He is Chief of the _Mitéra Sárlot_ tribe."

"An orc?" Zoro questioned in surprise. It wasn't often that orcs left the Beast Lands except to go on one of their regular 'pilgrimages'. The elf nodded.

"Yes, and apparently, he will be bringing his son with him. They won't be staying long, so make good use of your time."

"I will." Zoro affirmed, clutching Wado's hilt tightly in anticipation.

What would they be like…these orcs?

* * *

Zoro stood next to Mihawk in a simple tunic and trousers, not bothering to dress up for the visitors. Since they were orcs, they probably weren't too impressed with the finery of the elves. From what he understood about their culture, it was strength and honor that mattered.

"They're here." His father whispered, glancing to him with golden eyes flashing. Zoro nodded and eyed the door. Mihawk had chosen to receive the orcs in the reception hall where a feast awaited them. The fire was roaring, which warmed the room from the chill of the pouring rain outside (a common occurrence in the City of Water).

A few minutes later, two servants bowed to Mihawk and opened the large double doors, allowing two cloaked figures to enter the room. Zoro's eyes immediately went up to the larger orc in shock. To say he was simply 'tall' was a terrible understatement. He actually had to duck to pass the threshold.

'So this is an orc chief…' He mused, swallowing hard. Power practically radiated off him. However, before he could say a word (or challenge the orc to a fight) the smaller one gasped and trotted ahead of his father.

"Z-Z-Zoro…? Is that you?"

He frowned at his name. How did he-

It was then that the sopping wet orc removed his hood, revealing jet black hair and familiar big eyes. Zoro examined him for a second, thinking he looked familiar…but was quickly glomped by the _human_. His thoughts moved from confusion (because wasn't he an orc?) to realization.

Big, innocent eyes.

Dark hair.

Ridiculously friendly and affectionate.

"…Luffy?" Zoro managed, causing the boy to look up at him and grin.

"Shishishi, it's so good to see you again! I'm glad you're not dead!"

"You know each other?" Mihawk questioned, eyeing the young teenager currently attached to Zoro's front. He nodded, still in shock.

"Y-Yeah…we were separated when…you know…" The elf Lord hummed and examined Luffy, giving Zoro the chance to look him over as well.

He'd changed since the last time they saw each other. Though he'd grown, he was still scrawny and skinny. That being said, Luffy looked more orc-like than human. His hair had beads and braids in it, pinning part of it to the side. Luffy also wore a bright red feather that hung down in front of his ear and brought attention to the scar under his eye (and dangerously sharp teeth).

It was clear that Luffy had long since assimilated into Orcish culture.

"How fortuitous." Katakuri put in, removing his own hood and dripping more water onto the floor, "To think, you two would be reunited…to be honest, I thought you were dead." Zoro met the scarlet eyes of the orc the statement, obviously addressed to him.

It was understandable. He imagined Luffy was dropped somewhere alone, just like him. Any sane person would assume the other was gone.

"Come, let us continue this conversation over dinner." Mihawk interjected, motioning to the elaborate food display. Almost instantly, Luffy released him and skipped over the table, looking over it all with bright eyes. Zoro quickly made to follow him, mind full of unanswered questions.

How had he survived in the Beast Lands?

Was he truly an orc now?

…were they still friends?

As it turned out, Luffy's story was very similar to his. The Serenade had dropped him right in the middle of Komugi Forest, where he was picked up by Katakuri. The chief adopted him as his son and brought him into the tribe.

"I didn't think you were interested in having children." Katakuri asked, eyes full of amusement. Mihawk simply took a sip from his glass and returned his searching gaze calmly.

"Zoro is a special case. It would've been a waste to leave him to flounder around on his own."

Eventually, the two powerful warriors started up an intense conversation about humans, kids, and the like, prompting Zoro to zone out a bit. He'd wanted to on an adventure to find Luffy someday, but then he just waltzed in through his front door! Fate worked in mysterious ways. Zoro was drawn back to reality by a tug on his sleeve.

"This is boring. Come on, I want you to meet Merry!"


End file.
